


i crept up in you

by zuriism



Series: jealous. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i think i listen to purity ring too much, inspired by some events happening in my life, this is all in second person, warnings for anger and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: you recover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you must be hovering over yourself, watching us drip on each other's sides...

if you were going to be entirely honest, you felt some sort of sick happiness. It'd blown up in their face. It'd gone wrong. Every relationship they started, they were ruining them. They cried, they panicked and sobbed, and they came to you. You were their comfort, their solace.

You couldn't help but enjoy it.

Their fall lead to your rise. They deeper they went the happier you were, the more pity you gave the more they submitted to you. "He cheated," they cry. "He left me broken and bruised," they sob.

Of course, ever dutiful to your obsessions, you were angry. You punched walls and stomped and yelled, and they pleaded with you to let it go. They always hated confrontation. Unfortunately for them, the black goop ever present in your soul was quickly turning to a deep, dark red.

You carefully remind them that you'll always be there for them, hold them in your arms while they cry until they fall asleep. In the meantime, you taunt them both. Your brother is going on about his business when you confront him. He leaves the scene with a black eye.

You're much more careful when it comes to  _him_. They're still with him, despite your attempts to stop them. You take a more secretive approach. You stalk him, to put it simply. Every time you see his stupid grin you feel the red inside of you bubble and boil. You're disgusted by him.

They remain none the wiser to your actions or your true emotions. You continue to comfort them, take care of them, just like the child they are. If you weren't so completely smitten with this human, you're sure you'd be consumed with contempt for them. Although. Regardless of their childishness, they calm your jealousy and feed your entitlement.

> They are mine.
> 
> They belong to me.
> 
> I will protect them.
> 
> They will love me.
> 
> They will be safe.

You're going to make _him_ pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll miss keeping you.


End file.
